deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber VS Ichigo
Swords are cool, we all know that, but when you have swords, gotta have swordpeople, and these two are the best out there, meaning only one thing, we analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Ichigo Kurosaki Bio Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Age: 17 ((as of the fight)) Height: 5'11 Weight: 145 KBS ((approximately)) Occupation: Shinigami/Quincy/Vizard Hometown: Karukura Town Weaponry -Zangetsu: A black sword that works as Ichigo's main weapon and represents the sum of his spiritual power. It has enough power to destroy mountains, huge buildings, and other such large constructs, alongside possessing the ability to discharge a wave of power known as a "Getsuga Tenshou" ((or Piercer Of Heaven/Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer)). At it's current form for the fight, Ichigo is also able to create a second ((smaller)) sword. -Hollow Mask: A white mask with two red stripes that enhances Ichigo's powers. Physicality -Speed: Ichigo can go at massively faster than light speeds, in his original Bankai form, allowing him to go so fast that it seemed like there were millions of him. He is much much much much much much much much much much much much faster now ((finishing a seven-day trip in nine hours through raw speed alone)) -Strength: Casually destroys mountains, can defeat Kenpachi in his original Shikai form ((Kenpachi being strong enough to cut huge ass pillars in half through sheer spiritual power alone)), deal a major blow to a gigantic Hollow in his original, much much much weaker Shinigami form, and destroy the environment in Dangai form with a single sword slash. -Durability: Powerful enough to take powerful attacks from people like Aizen, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ywach, Ulquiorra, survive Hado 90, etc. -Intelligence: Ichigo is a decent fighter, and trained by the best Shinigami generals such as Urahara, Yoruichi, etc. Forms True Shikai: Ichigo's current base form. This form allows him to access the Hollow Mask, and the two Zangetsus. True Bankai: Ichigo's elevated form that multiplies his power extremely. Vasto Lorde: A hollow-esc form that sends Ichigo into a fury that allows him to discharge a powerful Cero with enough strength to hypothetically destroy the world. Flaws -Limited Spiritual Pressure ((though it's at levels high enough that he could still keep fighting for a long time)) -Sometimes arrogant Saber Bio Name: Artoria Pendragon Age: Ageless Height: 5'1 Weight: 92 lbs Occupation: Servant Weaponry/Phantasms -Invisible Air: Saber's main weapon. -Excalibur: The blade kept within Invisible Air ((which keeps it unrecognizable)). This weapon allows her to take Mana from her body and turn it into beams of light and discharge city-destroying waves. -Avalon: A Magic Sheath that also works as Saber's ultimate Phantasm, this weapon allows her to temporarily create an indestructible holy barrier around her, and help her regenerate from fatal wounds. Physicality -Speed: Kept up with Lancer, who can strike 1000 times in an instant ((despite being weakened)), can move at Mach 400 speeds, can move at near-light speeds despite being in a weakened state, and can keep up with Full Power Gilgamesh. -Strength: Can easily throw a truck, flung a several ton stone tablet into the air, can grind skeletons to dust with a single swing of invisible air, easily overwhelmed Berserker ((in her elevated state known as Saber Alter)) -Durability: Tanked a relentless mountain-level beatdown, can nullify attacks from higher dimensions when Avalon is activated and can battle against Tamamo's Moon Crux, Full Power Gilgamesh, Archimedes, and Iskander. -Intelligence: Said to be the greatest King of Britain, easily recognized Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing them once, emotionless and apathetic as Saber Alter, and has all the past experience of King Arthur/her past life. Forms -Saber Alter: Saber taps into her full power, blackening her clothing and making Excalibur go red as she goes full-on relentless, sacrificing speed and agility for strength and durability, alongside giving her a new attack called Vortigan: Hammer Of The Vile King, which she can use with no limitations. Flaws -Bound to a code of honor -Unleashing Excalibur takes lots of energy -Saber is dependant on Mana -Her stubbornness sometimes gets her to make bad decisions -Despite her appearance, she's quite the glutton -Mainly a short-ranged fighter -Anti-Dragon weaponry hurts her more than usual Pre-Fight *Cue Persona 4 - Like A Dream Come True Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper, jumps atop rooftop to rooftop before finally landing on a tall hospital building overlooking the city. Ichigo sighs, sitting down as he takes out a small sandwich from a paper baggy beside him, opening up the wrapping and taking a chomp out of his meal... Woosh! ''A blue figure whizzes past him, forcing him to drop his sandwich onto the ground below as he stumbles back! "Woah! What the he-" He looks at the figure, revealing a woman with blue eyes and silky blond hair, power radiating off of her. Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Hey miss, you some kind of ghost or something?" He asks, and Saber turns around "Not quite, why do you ask?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head "That's weird honestly, you're pretty damn powerful to be honest..." Ichigo looks down at the road below "Tch... Hey, lady!" Saber raises an eyebrow "You wanna have a quick sparring match? Honestly I'm pretty bored and you made me drop my lunch so I think that a quick bout in order" Ichigo retrieves Zangetsu, pointing it towards her "Your choice" And Saber simply smiles, withdrawing a strange invisible weapon, as the two enter a fighting stance. FIGHT! *Cue Undertale - Battle Against A True Hero ''Clang! Ichigo and Saber swing towards one another, the weapons colliding as sparks fly out of the impact. Ichigo appears behind the Servent, dragging his sword across the ground as he expels a black wave of energy towards her, which Saber barely avoids. Saber slams Invisible Air into Ichigo's chest, sending him into the air before zooming towards him. Ichigo ducks under the ensuing slash as he lands on both feet, standing on nothing. Saber's eyes widen as Ichigo sprints towards her with Zangetsu raised in the air before slashing at her, striking her square in the chest and tossing her straight into a nearby building, which then explodes. Saber jumps out of the explosion, as light starts to rise out of the surrounding area, and she unleashes a wave of yellow energy towards Ichigo "EXCALIBUR!" Ichigo's eyes widen "Shit!" It engulfs Ichigo instantly, as multiple explosions ensue, obliterating multiple following buildings! Saber starts to pant, and as the smoke clears, Ichigo stands unscathed, as wisps of black and red disappear from his face. "Whew, that was close" Ichigo says with a cheeky smile "Now then-" Ichigo disappears, before reappearing behind Saber, placing his hand on her shoulder "-Where were we?" Ichigo slashes her in the back, before continuing with a roundhouse kick, grabbing her by the collar, and throwing her to the ground with a spin! She crashes into the road, a small dusty explosion erupting as Saber jumps out, slashing at him. She strikes him twice in the chest, before swinging her sword towards Ichigo's neck, which he easily avoids and follows up with a spin kick to the stomach, flinging her through a nearby building before she crashes into a nearby river. Saber stands up, water dripping from her body as she sneers "You're strong, I must admit" She says, standing up "But I know there must be more than just this, isn't there?" Ichigo smiles, as black and red tendrils start to surround him "Heh... you're smart lady, alright..." A mask materializes on his face, his pupil turning yellow as the rest of his eyes go black, as he extracts another black blade "Why don't I indulge?" Ichigo appears in front of Saber, both of his hands gripping a black sword as he slashes at her! She front flips over him, dodging the move as she readies her next move, slashing him in the back twice, before Ichigo quickly ducks under the sword slash, extracting his other blade and slashing up at his opponent, sending her into a wall. Saber stands up, wiping her mouth of blood before a yellow aura starts to surround her, "Let's try that again, EXCALIBUR!" An even bigger yellow beam rockets towards Ichigo, as the Soul Reaper knocks the beam away, sending it towards a building, blowing it up alongside fifty other structures. Saber collapses to her knees, panting heavily before standing back up and exhaustedly enters a fighting stance "I think you should rest miss" But Saber grits her teeth, sprinting towards Ichigo, slashing him in an X shape! She starts to thrust at him, but Ichigo easily blocks each attack, before knocking her sword away, and prods his blade towards her chest. Saber dodges, gripping her sword with both hands and slamming it into Ichigo's chest, slashing him twice in the stomach before dragging her blade through the ground and going at him with an upward slash, which tosses him into multiple cars. Ichigo stands back up "Alright... seems you're not as tired as I thought..." Ichigo smile, and Saber runs towards him "AVALON!" "Eat..." Yellow spirals surround Saber, as her sword starts to glow "THIS!" A huge black and red wave barrels towards Saber, but it simply evaporates the moment it collides with the yellow spirals "What the!?" Wham! ''Ichigo is stricken by a glowing blue weapon, tossing him through multiple buildings before he crashes into a field. Saber appears in front of Ichigo, running towards him. Ichigo dodges each attack before trying to strike her, the yellow energy forcing his sword to bounce. Ichigo disappears before reappearing ten feet away from her. Saber lifts her arm, aiming her sword towards Ichigo as the yellow spirals vanish "Is that all you got?" Ichigo snarls, placing both his swords together before shouting... "BANKAI!" *Cue Bleach - Chokkaku A whirlwind explodes out of the area surrounding Ichigo, before being blown away as he zooms towards Saber in the blink of an eye. He raises a large, black and white sword, bringing it down on her, but she blocks it with her own weapon. The two disappear and reappear all over the battlefield, fighting at light speeds as Ichigo slams his sword into her chest, tossing her into the air! Saber lands on the ground, as she grips Avalon with both hands. Suddenly... clones of Ichigo start to soar all over the combat zone, confusing the Servant. "What? Too fast for you?" Ichigo appears behind her "I'll take that into account then" "STRIKING SOMEONE DEFENSLESS FROM BEHIND IS NO WAY TO FIGHT COWARD!" Saber turns around, slashing Ichigo twice, before aiming Avalon point-blank at his chest "EXCALIBUR!" Ichigo is engulfed by the humongous yellow beam that instantly disintegrates most of the area behind him, leaving nothing but smoke. Saber collapses to the ground, panting... "Well aren't you just the loveliest hypocrite?" A voice shouts, and as the smoke clears, Ichigo stands, the top half of his clothing torn off, but he himself barely damaged "And if I'm being honest, you're power ain't as special as I thought" Saber grits her teeth, but is way too tired to even stand up "Now then... ''My turn" Ichigo raises his sword, as a blue aura surrounds him "Getsuga..." Saber closes her eyes, as emotions start to boil up "TENSHO!" Ichigo lets out a powerful wave of azure energy that barrels towards Saber! *Cue Bleach - Fade To Black As it closes in, Saber screams at the top of her lungs, power bursting out of her body and blowing away Ichigo's attack! "You've gotta be shitting me" Saber stands up, her clothes a dark purple, a black vizard spread across her face, obscuring her eyes. Her skin was pale, with her veins noticeably red, and gripped in her hands was a black and red sword. All the plants in the surrounding area start to wilt, but Ichigo shrugs, running towards her before slashing at his now emotionless foe! But Saber blocks the strike with ease, before relentlessly slamming her sword onto his. She continues to attack him, Ichigo barely being able to stand and block at the same time from the sheer, murderous, unrelenting force of her strikes. Ichigo's eyes widen as she grips her sword with both hands, striking him in the lower chest area, which sends him crashing through the field into a forest, before he collides with a large oak tree. Ichigo is barely able to stand up, blood leaking from his mouth and from a large gash on his lower torso, as he watches Saber approach him. Ichigo sighs "Guess... I... can't... help... it" Ichigo glows a red aura as his skin starts to turn white, as horns grow out of his forehead and his eyes blacken, his hair growing until eventually... he roars angrily, shaking the forest! The beast-like Vasto Lorde lowers its head, a red ball of energy materializing in between its horns before it's shot, barrelling towards Saber! The surrounding area is completely obliterated as it rockets towards her, before striking The Heroic Spirit, overpowering her easily and erupting a nuclear-sized explosion, completely eradicating her in the process! The smoke faded, leaving nothing of Saber except for an enormous crater. Ichigo's Vasto form faded away, leaving him standing in the middle of the demolished forest with nothing but his ragged, black, Shinigami robes, and Zangetsu fastened onto his back with a white cloth. Ichigo bows to the fallen Saber, before the Soul Reaper disappears. Conclusion Well... that was interesting. In general, this battle was quite an interesting one. Both had quite a lot of strengths that they could use against one another, but the thing was, anything that Saber had fought Ichigo had both encountered, fought, and defeated with much better proficiency. Another thing was that Saber's more powerful moves drained her exponentially, while Ichigo could still continue fighting for quite a while, and when it came to forms, Ichigo had access to multiple ((much more than what I used in the fight, but I limited him a bit so that it would be fair)), while Saber could only access one, which for the record, could easily be countered by a combination of Ichigo's much much much higher speed, and his large amount of physical strength, which even with all the durability in the world, Saber would eventually be unable to block against. Ichigo was aforementioned much faster, meaning that she wouldn't have enough time to react to most of his attacks, and with Saber Altar, or God help me Base Saber, something like Cero or a powerful enough Getsuga Tenshou could wipe her out, since she would barely be able to dodge or block these moves when they really mattered. This Death Battle's Winner is... ...Ichigo Kurosaki! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles